


Courage is Universal

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Team as Family, Universal Studios, Vacation, Wizarding World, everyone's happy and everyone's dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. </p><p>Monty x Miller focused, background bellarke, linctavia, jaya, wellven, and harpoe. Pure fluff, pure fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage is Universal

**Author's Note:**

> The 100 has been very... upsetting and sad lately. And you know what's not sad? Everyone going to Harry Potter world. Like a big happy nerdy family in which everyone is still alive and happy. So that's what they do!
> 
> Also! My views of certain Harry Potter characters don't necessarily align with how other characters feel about them!

Monty Green has been in love with Nathan Miller for approximately two years.

It might be longer than that, really, but Monty had tried his hardest to ignore his feelings when they first started rearing their ugly head. Miller had been dating someone at the time, Bryan, and they were happy. So Monty squashed down his feelings and ignored them and pretended as though they didn’t exist. But approximately two years ago, when Miller pulled up his sleeve to show Monty his newest tattoo, Monty couldn’t deny that he was in love with him. 

“That is _not_ the Deathly Hallows symbol,” Monty said, gaping at the black ink across Miller’s bicep. Miller smirked before rolling his sleeve back down to cover it. “How long have you been into Harry Potter?” Monty asked.

“How long have they been out?” Miller returned smugly. “Read the books growing up, went to all the midnight premieres that I could.” To Monty, Harry Potter was something that people just had to do. They had to read the books. They had to see the movies. It was like, a qualification for existing. But for some reason he’d never thought that Miller met that qualification. “Why are you so surprised?” Miller asked with a laugh. “Everyone likes Harry Potter.”

“Not enough to get a tattoo,” Monty pointed out. “You’re like, really into them. If you get a tattoo.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.”

“You’re really into Harry Potter,” Monty said again. And Miller nodded, confirming this. “Like... _really?”_

“You’re being a bit… _riddiukulus_ ,” Miller said. He said the spell. Casually. Knowing Monty would pick up on it. Pronouncing it with a faint British accent. Like the freaking nerd.

And that was the day Monty knew that he was in love with Nathan Miller.

* * *

Monty readjusts the backpack on his shoulders and glances around the resort. Because they’re in a resort. Harper’s to his left and Raven’s a few steps ahead of him and Bellamy and Clarke are leading the pack, marching up to the front desk to check them all in.

“Jesus,” Raven murmurs and Monty can’t help but agree. He isn’t the type of person to go to _resorts_ , let alone the Loews Royal Pacific Resort in Orlando Florida. The lobby is spotless and huge and decorated with fancy palm trees and there’s a pond/fountain in a nearby courtyard and everything is so _big_. “Are we at the right place?”

“Relax, Reyes,” Murphy chimes, striding up behind them with Miller by his side. “Griffin planned the whole thing, and we know she’s too fucking organized to fuck up.” But still, he lets out a low whistle. “Hopefully.”

The gang decided a few months back that they wanted to go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. They all had enough money and all chipped in for a three-day trip to Florida. Fly in Sunday afternoon, stay at the resort Sunday night, spend all day Monday in Wizarding World (with a park-hopper pass so they can take the train!), all day Tuesday at the resort relaxing, and head back home on Wednesday afternoon. Monty doesn’t feel like he’s the type of person who deserves a vacation, but here he is, and he’s with his best friends.

Clarke and Bellamy, Raven and Wells, Jasper and Maya, Lincoln and Octavia, Harper and Monroe, Miller and Murphy. Everyone’s here. _And they’re going to Harry Potter World._ All thirteen of them. It’s going to be a damn shit-show, but it’s going to be worth it.

“Guys!” they hear. Monty looks over his shoulder to find Jasper striding toward them, dragging Maya along who clearly isn’t walking fast enough for Jasper who’s too excited to slow down. “I got us _leis!_ ” He lets go of Maya’s hand who’s smiling fondly at her boyfriend as Jasper places a lei over everyone’s head one by one. “Aloha,” he says after every lei. “Aloha. Aloha. Aloha.”

“Pink’s your color, Murph,” Harper says with a laugh.

Before Murphy can respond, Clarke is striding up to them with three sets of keycards. “Got our keys!” The trip itself was too much money, so instead of spending _even more_ money on a giant suite, they instead booked three separate rooms (two of which connect with a door). “Harper, Roe,” Clarke says, passing them the keys, “take your pick of our five singles.”

“Monty!” Harper says quickly, just as Monroe says, “Miller.”

"We'll take Raven and Wells and Murphy, then,” Bellamy says, passing the key to Murphy. 

“Lincoln and Octavia,” Clarke says, passing them their keys as well, “you’re with Jasper and Maya.”

“Perfect!” Jasper cheers, not catching as Octavia rolls her eyes with a smile. Each room has two beds except for Clarke and Bellamy's, which has a couch that Murphy will probably crash on. “Let’s go!”

Everyone starts off in the direction of their rooms and Miller lingers back, knocking his elbow with Monty’s. They’re friends of course, but every time Miller touches Monty (which is cliché, okay? Monty knows he’s being cliché), Monty feels warm. Miller and Bryan have been broken up for almost a full year now and they’re going to be in Wizarding World tomorrow. Something magical is _bound_ to happen… right?

“Pretty sure Monroe and Harper are going to want to share a bed,” Miller says, and Monty struggles to fight the warmth that’s crawling up his neck. “So you’re stuck with me.”

“Damn,” Monty responds, trying not to sound _too_ ecstatic, and Miller laughs.

* * *

It feels unfair, Monty thinks, sharing a bed with Miller. Would Miller want to sleep beside him if he knew how Monty felt? It’s only okay, Monty is still thinking, because he himself is keeping to the far end of the mattress. He’s perched so close to the edge that he could roll off in a second. The other side of the bed shifts and Monty tenses up when he hears Miller snort.

“I don’t _bite_ , Green,” Miller murmurs softly so Harper and Monroe across the room can’t hear. After settling in and grabbing a bite to eat at one of the restaurants in the resort, everyone came back and prepared to crash. They have to wake up _early_. “And I showered today, so…” he trails off, and Monty rolls to face him finding a curious look on his face. “You okay?”

“Excited for tomorrow,” Monty responds, his voice just as quiet. Miller offers him a smile, tipping his head forward in agreement. “I wanted to give you space,” Monty said. “I, uh. Kick. In my sleep.”

Miller snorts again, and Monty feels himself ease up slightly. “It’s okay,” Miller says. “I’ve been told I hog the blankets.” Monty smiles and readjusts the pillow under him so he’s cuddling it, looking toward Miller now instead of facing away. “Get some sleep, Monty,” he says softly. Monty nods, but the way Miller’s looking at him is so warm and endearing it takes him a moment to actually close his eyes.

He falls asleep in minutes.

* * *

Monty wakes up before their wake-up call at 6, which is a good thing. Because despite his determination to stick to his side of the bed he’s somehow ended up pressed against Miller. Monty’s tucked into Miller’s side, his head resting on Miller’s chest, his hand draped across Miller’s waist. It takes Monty a moment to realize that _this_ is why he’s so warm, because he and Miller are sharing a blanket _and_ body heat, not because someone turned the heat on in the room. Monty shifts slightly but finds that Miller’s hand has slipped into Monty’s hair, fingers twisted through his locks as though he’s done it a million times before. And beneath the blankets their ankles are entwined. Naturally. Like this has happened before. Like this was meant to happen.

Monty gives himself a beat to enjoy it. Miller’s so _warm_ and he looks so peaceful in his sleep. Even in the dark room Monty can make out his face, worry free and at ease, long eyelashes that are curled upwards. But if Miller wakes up and they’re still like this…

It’s tricky, but Monty manages to pry himself from Miller’s grasp. It’s slow moving and like playing reverse Tetris and Monty freezes every time Miller shifts slightly. By the time Monty’s completely off the bed, crouched onto the floor considering he had to barrel roll off the bed, Miller’s already curling into the warm spot that Monty left when he stood. Monty eases from his crouch and rubs at his eyes, looking across the room to find an amused Harper already awake, having watched the entire thing while sipping her morning coffee.

“Don’t,” Monty warns.

She holds up her hands. “Didn’t see a thing,” she says with a smirk.

* * *

Miller is _not_ a morning person, and Monty finds it to be the cutest thing in the world despite the fact that Miller is incredibly grumpy. He and Clarke both fuss and whine until they get a cup of coffee and it isn’t until they’re on the water-ferry over to Universal does the first semblance of a smile come across Miller’s face.

“What?” Raven asks with a hard elbow into Miller’s arm. “Didn’t you sleep okay?”

Monty swears that Miller pales at the question. “I slept _perfectly_ ,” Miller answers her. “But the sun is barely up, Reyes.”

“Be excited,” Bellamy says from his seat with a smile. “ _We’re going to Wizarding World_.” At that _everyone_ smiles, and Monty finds himself pressing his lips together to keep his grin from hurting his face. “Dreams are coming true today, kids.” Nope, Monty can’t do it. His smile is hurting his face. He looks to Jasper who’s grinning too. The two of them have been dreaming of this for _ever_. Growing up down the street from one another they both sprinted to each other’s houses on their birthday when they didn’t get their acceptance letters to Hogwarts, and now they’re _going_. Just for a day. And it’s like, not real. But it totally _is_ real, too, and Monty’s probably going to die a little at some point today. “Gringotts first?” Bellamy asks.

“Well we can’t get on the train to Hogwarts—the other half of the park—until like, 8, or something,” Raven says, looking to Clarke for confirmation who nods. “So _obviously_ we’re going to Gringotts first.”

“I want to see Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes,” Jasper says, evidenced by the purple shirt he’s wearing with the WWW logo on it. Everyone’s wearing _some_ sort of Harry Potter apparel (and none of them match, which is somehow even more amazing that as a group they all have enough different items of Harry Potter clothing that they don’t have to repeat). “Monty and I tried making a dungbomb of our own when we were younger, remember?”

“They won’t have _real_ dungbombs,” Monty says with a little laugh, smiling at the memory. “I don’t think. God that would be amazing. Can you imagine?”

“I want a wand,” Clarke says. “We’re going to Ollivanders.”

“Interactive wand,” Wells says nudging her. “It has to be interactive! To do the spells!” Clarke agrees with the same level of enthusiasm to her friend and Bellamy grins, reaching out and tangling his fingers with Clarke’s before squeezing once.

“Don’t worry,” he tells Clarke, though Monty knows it’s for all of them. “We’re doing _everything_.”

Monty laughs and turns to find Miller looking at him, that still-soft smile on his face. He winks when he catches Monty’s eyes.

* * *

While waiting in line the thirteen of them sort one another. They get to enter the park an hour early because they stayed at a Universal resort, but they’re still an hour early for the gates to actually open. Some people are easily sorted (Octavia and Bellamy are placed in Gryffindor without any objections, same with Wells and Lincoln for Hufflepuff) while others are a little trickier to get a consensus on.

Octavia is _overly_ frustrated as she shouts, “Clarke is _not_ a Gryffindor!”

“She’s obviously a Slytherin,” Murphy agrees. “Takes one to know one, yeah?”

“You’re just saying she’s a Gryff because you are,” Miller says to Bellamy, both of which who’ve placed their hands on their hips in the middle of this debate.

“Also Griffin and Gryffindor just _sounds_ right, but _feels wrong_ ,” Monty agrees.

“Raven’s in Ravenclaw,” Clarke protests, pointing toward her friend.

“Which is an accurate sorting,” Wells protests back.

“She could be a SlytherGryff,” Harper tries to add, but everyone dismisses her. Dual houses of _course_ are a thing, but when you’re buying merchandise you can’t just _merge houses_. You have to pick one. The Sorting Hat would make you choose. “Ugh, what does _Clarke_ want, then?” Harper asks after Monty points this out. “Slytherin or Gryffindor? The Sorting Hat would ask.”

Clarke thinks on this for a moment, her lips curling into a smile before she shrugs slightly. “Dunno.”

Miller and Murphy roll their eyes at the same time before both saying, “Slytherin.”

“Whatever,” she says, waving her hand as Bellamy gapes at her. “Let’s move on. Miller’s definitely in—”

“Hufflepuff,” Monty says. Everyone turns to look at Monty, including Miller who has a curious eyebrow arched. It’s fun to play devil’s advocate sometimes, because Miller is _certainly_ not in Hufflepuff. “Hard worker,” Monty says, lifting his hand to count on his fingers. “Incredibly loyal to us. Incredibly dedicated.”

“Is the least patient person I’ve ever met in my life,” Bellamy cuts him off. “And doesn’t give a shit about fair play.”

“I know you’re just trying to get a discussion going,” Raven says to Monty, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Because even you know that Miller’s _definitely_ a Slytherin.”

“Cunning,” Clarke agrees, “ambitious, cares about self-preservation.”

Monty rolls his eyes, turning to look at Miller who’s in the middle of licking his lips in amusement. They quickly move onto someone else, most everyone agreeing Miller’s a Slytherin, and Miller steps through the crowd of their friends to stand by Monty’s side.

“You _really_ think I’m a _Hufflepuff_?” Miller asks, his voice verging on offended.

“Okay, not _really_ ,” Monty says. “But it’s a fun thought.” Miller purses his lips, tipping his head. “Isn’t it? Nathan Miller, patient and playing by the rules.”

“But it’s a _wrong_ thought,” Miller murmurs back, his mouth curling into a smile. “I could put you in Hufflepuff too,” he says, “if we’re playing _select-the-trait_. But you’re a Ravenclaw.”

“I am,” Monty agrees with a nod. “And you’re a Slytherin.”

“I look better in green anyway,” Miller jokes. His eyes darken like he wants to say something else, and then Miller licks his lips again before laughing to himself and turning away. Monty’s just about to ask him what’s so funny when the gates open and everyone starts cheering. “C’mon, Green,” Miller says with a grin, getting back in line. “Wizarding World awaits.”

They sprint.

* * *

“It’s not even 9 in the morning,” Maya says as they exit the Gringotts ride, “and we’ve _already_ seen Voldemort.” Jasper laughs and squeezes her hand tightly. Clarke’s still in the bank, buying the photos of everyone, and Monty’s in a daze.

 _He’s here he’s here he’s really here._ They were rushed toward Gringotts the second they arrived, something about keeping things running smoothly, and Monty barely had any time to look around. Jasper cried out as they passed Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes but they kept moving, and he’s on a hurry to get back to the shop. They’re in the courtyard now waiting for everyone to gather their things from the lockers they had to put their stuff in and he’s just absorbing it all. It looks so _real_. It looks like _they’re in Diagon Alley_. Slanted roofs and cobbled streets and a real air of excitement about it all, an air of _magic_.

“Okay?” he hears, turning to find Miller approaching him. Monty nods before turning back to take it all in. “Raven says Ollivander’s, and then to the Leaky Cauldron for a late breakfast. And then the Weasleys’ so Jasper doesn’t implode.”

“The Leaky Cauldron,” Monty echoes with a little laugh. “God, I can’t believe we’re here.” Miller bumps him lightly and Monty turns to look again. There isn’t a bright smile on Miller’s face but his eyes are so warm that Monty knows he’s happy. “I’m 22 years old,” Monty says to him. “Should I _really_ be getting this excited about Harry Potter?”

“Um, _yes_ ,” Miller answers. “I’ve already started wondering if I should splurge buy robes from Madam Malkin’s,” he says, and Monty laughs again.

* * *

The workers at Harry Potter world must _know_ that these thirteen adults are the biggest nerds in the world, because instead of filling in the little showroom in Ollivander’s Shop with other patrons they stop it so it’s just the thirteen of them.

“A little too old for Hogwarts,” the wandmaker hums when he glances around the room. “But I suppose a lot of people lost their wands while fighting in the war…” When Jasper gets chosen from the crowd to get his own wand, Monty’s heart both sinks and soars in excitement for his friend. “And you,” the wandmaker says, pointing in Monty’s direction. “Captain of Ravenclaw’s Wizards Chess Team,” he says, reading off of Monty’s custom-made shirt. “Is that new? I wasn’t aware Hogwarts started one of those. Yes, up here!”

“ _Monty_ ,” Jasper nearly cries, placing his hands on Monty’s shoulders. “We were _chosen_.”

“We were chosen,” Monty repeats breathlessly, knowing that his voice is shaking. Their friends laugh and ooh and aah as Monty and Jasper try out their wands (making things in the shop go wrong, of course), and when the magical light glows and the fan blows as they find their correct wands, everyone in the room cheers. Twin cores for two connected wizards, best friends, brothers. Soon enough the wandmaker is ushering them through to the rest of the shop. “We were _chosen_ ,” Monty says another time, turning to Jasper in excitement. “You and me!”

“To the grave,” Jasper agrees, his voice high and loud as they clasp one another’s arms and move from the shop. “Maya!” Jasper calls over his shoulder, turning to his girlfriend. “I was _chosen!_ ”

“I know, Jasper,” she says with a laugh.

“I’m getting a wand!”

Monty’s sort of in a daze when he enters the rest of Ollivander’s, and he ends up dragged toward a showcase where a whole bunch of wands are displayed. “Cedar,” Miller reads off from the case. “Strength of character and unusual loyalty. Perspicacity and perception.” He looks to Monty and adds, “That means you’re good at reading people.”

“Oh, Nate,” Monty says with a little laugh. “It’s just _chance_ that my wand ended up Cedar, that doesn’t mean I’m _actually_ —”

“Potential to be a frightening adversary,” he carries on. “Which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them,” Miller says. He leans in then, his mouth so close to Monty’s ear that Monty can feel his warm breath, and says, “You’d be an amazing wizard.” Monty feels his breath hitch in his throat, but he can’t turn to face Miller. “Smart and powerful,” he adds. “Cedar’s a good one for you.”

By the time Monty finally turns to look at him, Miller has moved on to find a wand of his own.

* * *

“Me, me, me!” Clarke whines, reaching for the mug in Bellamy’s hands. He takes another long drink before passing her the mug of warm Butterbeer that he ordered. “How is it?” she asks before lifting it to her own mouth.

“Magical,” he answers, causing Raven to snort.

Monty’s ordered himself a cup of pumpkin juice and they’re all eating quickly, caught between wanting to savor their food and move on to the next thing. They’re probably splitting up soon after this to get some shopping done and just wander around before meeting up to head over to _Hogwarts (oh my gosh)_ and do the rides over there. It’s supposed to be more crowded there so they want to spend some time in Diagon Alley before heading over.

“Not the Elder Wand?” Monty asks as Miller pulls out his wand box, looking at the map of interactive spells. He’s referencing Miller’s tattoo, the one that made Monty realize he was in love with a nerd, but Miller doesn’t seem to get it. He frowns, turning to face Monty. “What?” he asks.

“Fuck Dumbledore,” Miller says. Monty blanches. “Shithead raised Harry Potter just to throw him to the wolves, left him in a shitty abusive household, purposefully kept information from the kid.” Miller shakes his head. Monty blinks a few times, surprised to find that Miller has such strong negative feelings about _Dumbledore_. “Like hell I want that asshole’s wand.”

“I meant—your tattoo,” Monty clarifies.

“Oh.” Miller offers him a sheepish smile. “Sorry. I have a lot of feelings about Dumbledore.” Miller looks down at the box in his hands and tries to bite back his smile. “I forgot I showed you my tattoo,” he says. “I haven’t… really…”

“What tattoo?” Raven asks, butting in.

“Nothing,” Miller mutters.

“Wait—that’s a—” secret?

“What tattoo!” Raven demands. Everyone turns to look at Miller now who’s rapidly turning red.

“Deathly Hallows symbol,” he murmurs. Raven nudges him, not hearing him, and Miller repeats it louder. “I got it a few years ago.”

“Show us!” Miller’s forced to push his sleeve up to show everyone the tattoo and Raven laughs brilliantly. His biceps are covered with different patterns, different dark lines and drawings. Miller has his shirt off all the time but his tattoo blends in seamlessly you can’t find it unless you know where to look. (Monty does.) “I had no idea you were such a _nerd_!”

“You talked about getting the Harry Potter stars on your shoulder,” Wells reminds her, “don’t even start.”

“ _Any_ way,” Miller returns to his conversation with Monty. “I love the hallows,” he says when everyone else starts talking again. “I constantly bounce between which of them I’d want the most, truthfully. They’re just fascinating to me, and the story with the three brothers…” he trails off. “But I hate Dumbledore, so I’m not getting his wand.”

Monty hesitates. “Snape?” he asks.

Miller looks up with dark eyes. “I hate Dumbledore, you think I’m going to like that shit stain Severus Snape?” he asks. Miller slumps a little bit. “Monty Green, I swear to God if you’re pro-Snape—”

“Stop,” Monty cuts him off with a laugh. “No. Jasper is, but he’s the worst. Literally.” Miller seems to sigh with relief. “Who’s wand did you get then?” Monty asks, leaning closer to try and read the label. “Does that… Draco?” he asks.

Miller tips his head into a nod and shrugs slightly. “To be fair I wanted Regulus, but they didn’t have an interactive wand for him.” Miller pulls out Draco’s wand. “It wasn’t his fault he was raised in a fucked up household. It pisses me off he didn’t get the redemption arc he deserved but _Snape_ did. Or well, almost did. Tried to.” Monty smiles at that before lifting his cup of pumpkin juice to his mouth. “You’re judging me.”

“Am not. It’s cute.”

“Cute?” Miller asks, arching an eyebrow, and Monty nods. “Oh—shut up, Green. Who would you have gotten if you hadn’t been _chosen_?”

“Hermione,” he answers without missing a beat.

“I always thought she’d end up with Draco,” Octavia says from her seat after snatching a piece of bacon from Lincoln’s plate as she joins the conversation a beat too late to realize they were just speaking about that character. “He had some stuff to work through, _serious_ stuff, but it totally could’ve worked.”

“Ron and Hermione are cute, though,” Lincoln says with a frown.

“Hermione was _supposed_ to be with one of the Weasley twins,” Monroe calls from down the table. “That would’ve been perfect!”

Monty’s face is still warm, thinking about two people who might not seem like they’d fit together actually working out.

* * *

Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes is pretty packed and gets even more crowded when the gang enters, and though Jasper wishes it was bigger they still go around every corner and look at every item available for purchase. The Quidditch shop is connected so some people head over there to look at team gear (Monroe wants a Slytherin Quidditch Captain shirt). Monty takes a million photos of Jasper and then Maya takes a million photos of Monty _and_ Jasper. Murphy convinces Raven and Wells to go to Knockturn Alley with him and Monty tries out his interactive wand (which works) and mostly, so much magic is happening that it feels _real_.

“We have to visit Sirius,” Clarke says at one point. “Apparently sometimes you can see Kreacher through the window.”

“Confirmed,” Monty tells her as they gather their bags. “I read a whole bunch of stuff online. Oh my God, we should all try and fit in the telephone booth!”

The gang has to backtrack a bit to get done everything they want to and they keep splitting up and reconvening, but everyone is so desperate to see _everything_ that no one really minds it feels like a rush.

Everyone gathers to talk to Stan Shunkpike at the Knight Bus, they get people to take photos of all 13 of them on the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place, they try and fit everyone into the telephone booth after calling the Ministry of Magic a dozen time so everyone can hear the pre-recorded message. Everything is happening, everything is happening, everything is _magic_.

The gang fills Madam Malkin’s and everyone tries on robes (without intent to purchase them, because they’re like, $110) to take pictures before going to the next shop. And the next shop. And the next shop.

By the time they make it to the Hogwarts Express (there’s a mirror that makes it look like you’re disappearing into the wall which, again, _everyone_ stops for pictures of) Monty’s so tired. When he settles into his compartment, Jasper to his left and Miller on the seat in front of him, he realizes that his head hurts. A lot. He blinks hard a few times before reaching over Jasper’s lap to the bag that Maya’s carrying so he can pull out a water bottle.

“You okay?” Miller asks, a tinge of worry to his voice.

“Headache,” Monty admits. Still, he forces a soft smile to his face. “Haven’t been drinking enough water, I guess.”

“Maybe you should go back to your room and lay down for a bit,” Clarke says already in full worry-mode. Monty rolls his eyes so hard that it eases his headache for a second. “Okay. Or not. But maybe Raven has some aspirin or something?”

“We’ll check when we’re off the train,” Miller insists.

Dementors attack the Hogwarts Express and the virtual-window doesn’t really help Monty’s headache, but it’s still an enjoyable ride. It’s nice to sit down for a bit too. Miller keeps looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed, concerned, but Monty waves it off. Because they’re in Wizarding World. And there is absolutely _no time_ for headaches. And there’s even _less_ time for headaches once everyone digs through their stuff to figure out that there is _no aspirin_ with absolutely anyone.

“I’ll just drink a lot of water,” Monty says. “Really! I’m fine.” Bellamy doesn’t look like he believes him, and Wells wrinkles his nose, but no one argues. Because, _seriously_ , there's no time for headaches.

As anticipated, Hogsmeade and the Wizarding World that's over in Islands of Adventure is _much_ more crowded. Monty figures that if people don’t have park-hopper passes it makes more sense to actually visit _Hogwarts_ instead of Gringotts, and this area is much larger anyway. Despite his headache Monty is still full of joy. It’s the middle of April and annoyingly warm outside but Hogsmeade has snow on the rooftops of every building and it just looks so _real_. If the place wasn’t packed with people it would really feel like they were there.

“Straight to Hogwarts,” Raven says, leading the gang through the crowds of people that are lined up for Butterbeer and casting spells at the windows of shops, knowing that it’s going to be the longest line to wait in. “After that we can go to the Dragon Challenge? Or the Flight of the Hippogriff?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Octavia dismisses her.

Approaching Hogwarts is… breathtaking. It’s smaller than a real castle, obviously, but the detail is so _fascinating_. Again everyone takes pictures. There are so many pictures. Everyone is taking pictures. Because they’re here. “We’re here!” Jasper cheers. And so does Harper. And so does Octavia. And so does _everyone_ because they’ve finally made it. Years of waiting to go to Hogwarts has _finally_ paid off, because _they made it_. Magic may not really exist but in this moment it certainly feels like it does.

Everyone hurries into the line (though Murphy _insists_ that waiting in the single-rider line will be faster they go in the group line anyway) and prepares to wait. They’re only there for a few minutes when Miller announces, “I’ve got to piss.”

“Too bad,” Murphy says. “We’re in like, an hour wait of a line.”

“Actually I’m just going to go now,” Miller says.

“You are _not_ whipping your dick out,” Raven says at once (which turns the heads of a few parents). Miller rolls his eyes and starts wedging out of line. “They’ll never let you back in!”

“We’ll see,” Miller murmurs. And then he’s gone.

Monty also has to pee, considering he’s been chugging water in an attempt to lessen the pounding of his head (which isn’t _working,_ by the way) but it’s not that bad, and he figures he can wait for a bit. Miller returns fifteen minutes later, pushing past everyone in line telling them to mind their own business before he finally reaches the gang.

“Green,” he says, and Monty looks up. Miller tosses him two packets of ibuprofen and a bottle of Gillywater. “Take that,” Miller nearly orders. Monty blinks a few times, and a few of their friend watch the interaction.

“Where’d you get it?” Monty asks.

“Went to the gift shop,” he says. Instead of going to the bathroom, probably, Monty is realizing. Miller tips his head. “For Christ’s sake, just take it.” Still looking at Miller Monty rips open the first packet, knocking back the pills, and then the second. “Keep drinking water though, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Monty echoes quietly. “Thanks, Nate.”

Miller smiles crookedly, half of his face curving upward as he ducks his head into a small nod before turning his attention to Bellamy beside him.

The line moves slowly and Monty keeps catching Miller’s eye, pleased to find the same small smile on his face every time. They grow farther apart considering there are 13 of them waiting but Monty can’t stop looking at him. Nathan Miller is so freaking cute that Monty feels like he’s going to explode because of it.

Someone settles against the bar beside Monty and thinking it’s Jasper Monty sighs. “I’m super in love with him,” he says quietly.

When he turns his head and finds that Raven’s the one beside him, Monty’s face turns red in a flash. “Oh yeah?” she asks with a grin. “But are you in love with him because we’re in Wizarding World? Or because you’re in love with him?”

“Shut up Raven,” Monty forces out. “I thought you were Jasper.”

“Well I’m not.”

“Too many people,” Monty adds, looking around at their friends to see who’s listening. The answer is: no one. “Both,” he answers.

Raven’s grin widens. “Alright, Monty.” She looks toward Miller, then back at Monty. “You’ve got to make your move, then.”

“That’s actually something I _don’t_ have to do,” Monty says. Rejection is terrifying. Rejection from Nathan Miller would be devastating.

“Remember those billboards that were up on our drive in from the airport?” Raven asks. “There were all those Disney ones, and then all the Universal ones. Like we didn’t know we were in Orlando.” Monty dips his head into a nod. “Do you remember what the Harry Potter ones said?” she asks.

Monty frowns. “Yeah.”

“Well?”

“Courage is Universal,” Monty mutters.

She nudges him with her elbow, still smiling. “And where are we?” she asks.

“Harry Potter world,” Monty mutters again.

“Mm-hm,” she hums. The line moves forward and Raven tugs on his arm. “This place is magic, Monty. Not literally, but I’m telling you.”

“I’ll make a move when you do,” he tosses back, glancing over his shoulder at Wells. Raven purses her lips to stop herself from smirking, and Monty lifts his eyebrows in a challenge. “Deal?”

“Deal,” she says. And then Raven pushes off of the bar she’s leaning against, past Monroe and Harper, between Clarke and Wells by grabbing by his shirt and pulling him down. She kisses him firmly as Octavia whistles and Lincoln laughs warmly and everyone else watches in shock. When they part Wells' face is red but he’s smiling goofily and Raven’s just as bright. “Okay?” she asks him.

Wells coughs awkwardly, never really liking being the center of attention despite his bright smile, and dips his head into a nod. “Definitely,” he answers.

Raven eases into the spot by Wells’ side looking happier than ever and shoots Monty a look. _Your move_ , it says.

* * *

By the time they actually get to ride Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey, Monty’s headache is gone completely. He’s not sure if it’s completely due to the medicine Miller got him or just the fact that Miller is _literally the best_ and it’s so cute that Monty’s headache was like “I don’t have time for this” and vanished. Maybe a mixture of both.

People split up after the ride another time, some heading toward some rollercoasters and others heading toward Hog’s Head Pub to get some more Butterbeer and sit in the shade for a bit, which is where Monty chooses to go. Miller takes the seat beside Monty, Clarke across from them, and asks about his head.

“I really do feel better,” Monty says, ignoring the pointed look that Clarke is giving him. “I’m not just saying that so Clarke will stop worrying, either,” he adds.

She huffs. “I don’t worry.”

“You do,” Bellamy tells her. “Constantly.”

“Like you _don’t_ ,” she huffs back, causing him to laugh.

“Thank you again,” Monty says to Miller as Bellamy and Clarke squabble. “I really—I don’t even know what to say.” Miller shrugs, and is that—is he bashful? “Hufflepuff,” Monty adds quietly. The laugh that erupts out of Miller in response is so bright and so brilliant that Monty can’t even stop himself from grinning. Monty quickly lifts his Butterbeer to his lips and takes a big drink to cover the pink in his cheeks.

“God forbid I do something kind,” Miller says as Monty drinks, “for someone I care about. Suddenly everything is upside down and my house is yanked out from under me.” Monty lowers his drink. _Someone I care about_. He stares at Miller wanting him to say more but he doesn’t. He just meets Monty’s gaze for a long time. Finally he blinks. “You’ve got…” Miller trails off, reaching up to brush Monty’s lip with his thumb. “Foam.” Miller pulls his thumb back to his mouth and sucks off the foam he wiped up before licking his lips.

Monty’s voice shakes, “Want a sip?”

Miller grins. “Sure.” He takes a drink of Monty’s Butterbeer before licking his lips another time, slow and intentional and Monty can’t stop staring. “It’s really good,” Miller says.

“It is,” Monty agrees.

Neither of them notice Bellamy and Clarke have been watching the entire interaction.

* * *

“Please.”

“No.”

“ _Please_ ,” Miller is practically whining to Clarke and Monty can’t stop smiling. “It’s _two steps away_. Jurassic Park is two steps away and you’re saying _no_ to me?” Miller steps in front of Clarke with a frown. “Jurassic Park,” he says again. “Jurassic Park _River Adventure_ ,” Miller adds.

“C’mon,” Monty says with a laugh, nudging Miller. “I’ll go with you.”

Miller brightens. “Yeah?”

“Me too,” Harper adds, and Monroe nods too. “It’s hot. I could use a splash!”

“Count me in,” Murphy says, starting off too.

“Clarke, _please_ ,” Bellamy pleads. “We have express passes!”

* * *

While Wizarding World is, well, Wizarding World, Jurassic Park, is… well… _Jurassic Park_ . There are _dinosaurs_. Universal is amazing, and Monty never wants to leave. Thankfully Jurassic Park is right next to Wizarding World so they’re not too far away. After they ride a few dinosaur related rides they’re heading back to Hogsmeade, meeting up with Jasper and Octavia’s group, and then probably taking the Hogwarts Express back to Diagon Alley to get some shopping done.

Every time Monty looks at Miller he wants to be like Raven, he wants to be brave. He wants to push himself on his toes and grab Miller’s shirt and tug him down and kiss him. But he’s not a Gryffindor, and he’s not brave, and the thought of doing that scares the literal crap out of him. But sometimes, maybe, Monty will catch Miller’s eyes and it feels like he’s waiting for something too. The same thing.

 _It’s because we’re in Universal_ , Monty reminds himself. _You’re in love with him always, but he’s caught up in Universal_. And maybe that’s not even true, maybe Monty’s making it up, the way that Miller’s looking at him. Like he’s half wizard and half… something else magical. Phoenix, maybe. Half phoenix.

The water ride is a lot of fun (though they end up _soaked_ ) but Monty wants to head back to Hogsmeade and buy some chocolate frogs from Honeydukes. Bellamy convince Clarke and Murphy to ride a few more things and Miller considers staying with them before changing his mind and following Harper, Monroe, and Monty back toward Wizarding World. He lingers back, talking to Monroe quietly, while Harper and Monty lead the way.

“I can’t wait to take a nap,” Monty says, rubbing at his eyes. “Are we still going to Hard Rock for dinner?”

“My cousin works for corporate,” Harper says with a nod, “so we’ve got reservations, and a _pretty large_ gift card to spend.”

The start crossing the bridge back to Wizarding World and Monty’s tugging at his shirt as though urging it to dry a little faster when he pauses.

“Green!” Miller calls, waving his hand over. He’s stopped on the bridge, the view of Hogwarts behind him, and thrusts his phone in Monrore’s direction but jerks his head backwards, motioning for Monty to stand next to him. “Get your ass over here.” This is a pretty good view of the castle and the bridge isn’t all that crowded so it’s perfect to stop and take a picture.

Monty gives Harper a look but she shrugs innocently, and still tugging on his wet shirt he strides over to join Miller in the photo.

“To the left, Monty,” Monroe calls, holding up Miller’s phone to take a picture. “Stand closer!”

“Oh,” Harper huffs. “For the love of…”

“Here,” Miller says lowly. He reaches toward Monty, his hand cupping Monty’s cheek, and then before Monty even knows what’s happening Miller’s kissing him. Miller’s kissing him. Monty freezes. _Miller’s kissing him_. Quick and warm and—oh my God. He pulls back after a moment and Monty’s lips part, warmer than they were two seconds ago, and everything is still. He blinks his eyes open just in time to watch Miller lick his lips. “Sorry, I just…” he trails softly, preparing to step back, but Monty’s finally processing it and his hands move just in time.

Monty grabs Miller’s stupid wet Slytherin shirt and tugs him forcefully back to him. “Mmf,” Monty groans as Miller’s mouth meets his and then Miller’s hand is back on Monty’s cheek, keeping his chin tipped up so he can kiss with ease.

“Wow, that’s better,” Miller murmurs, but he’s grinning so widely that every kiss is barely even a kiss. Somewhere Harper and Monroe are cheering but all Monty can focus on pulling Miller closer. “I should’ve asked first,” Miller breathes against Monty’s lip. “Sorry.”

“ _Shhh_ -ut up,” Monty exhales. Miller’s still grinning and Monty’s mouth is getting there too and breathy laughs escape them before they stop completely, holding one another close with their foreheads pinned together. “I was supposed to do that first,” Monty says.

Miller snatches another kiss. “You were taking too long,” he says. “Reyes kept talking about those stupid fucking Harry Potter billboards and I just—” Monty arches up, shutting Miller up with his mouth. This time Miller groans, his hands snaking down to Monty’s hips to tug him against him. Monty could spend the rest of the trip here, like this, crushed against Miller. Seriously. “Monty,” Miller whispers his name against his lips and Monty melts. “Come on,” he pants, pulling back. “Let’s go to Honeydukes.”

It isn’t until they’re back on path to Hogsmeade, fingers laced, does Monroe hand Miller his phone back. “You planned that,” Monty says when Miller slips his phone back into his pocket. “You wanted a photo.”

“You bet your sweet ass I did,” Miller says.

“What if I’d, like, smacked you? Instead?” Monty asks.

Miller shrugs. “I was willing to bet I wasn’t reading the signs wrong,” he tells Monty, squeezing his hand once. “Also Raven has a big mouth.” Monty laughs and Miller tugs his arm so he looks up at him. They slow a bit, letting Harper and Monroe ahead of them get a bit of a lead, and Monty waits for him to speak. “This isn’t…” he starts, and stops, and Monty pauses completely. “I didn’t read the signs wrong, right?” he asks. “I mean Raven said—but I just…” Miller trails off, looking nervous. “I want to be with you.” Monty takes a smaller step toward him, ignoring the rushing sound in his ears at just hearing Miller say it so plainly. “You want to be with me too,” he wonders, “right? I didn’t—I didn’t fuck that up?”

“Yeah, Nate,” Monty says gently. “I want to be with you too. God, since you got that stupid deathly hallows tattoo I’ve just been…” Monty trails off at the smile on Miller’s face. “Don’t do that,” Monty says with a laugh, shaking his head. “Stop making that face!”

Miller leans in then, his mouth near Monty’s ear, and whispers teasingly, “After all this time?”

Monty playfully shoves Miller’s chest. “Don’t you dare,” he says with a grin. Miller catches Monty’s cheek and pulls him back to kiss him again. He could kiss him _forever_. Monty’s breath catches in his throat. “Always,” he manages.

Miller laughs into his mouth. “I fucking hate both of them,” Miller forces out between short, rapid kisses that Monty chases with his lips, referencing Dumbledore and Snape and their conversation from earlier. “But God, I love _you_.”

* * *

Raven winks in Monty’s direction when she sees him holding hands with Miller, Jasper whisper-shouts _finally!_ , and Clarke and Bellamy both nod their head in approval.

The rest of the day is a whirlwind of memories Monty’s only sure happened because he takes pictures of them. The Weasley Twins make an appearance on the second ride of the Hogwarts Express and Jasper shrieks in joy, everyone gets ice cream cones from Florean Forescue’s and Monty kisses the corner of Miller’s mouth when some of it stays behind, and everyone lingers back to watch the performance of The Tale of Three Brothers.

Monty has to stop himself from leaning his forehead on Miller’s arm as they watch the show (it feels too comfortable too fast and he hasn’t the _slightest_ idea about how Miller feels about public things, even though they practically made out in front of the entire Wizarding World). The actors and actresses tell the story of the Three Brothers with puppets and even cast some spells which has the crowd gasping and oohing and aahing at how realistic they seem and are pulled off. He watches Miller’s reaction to a lot of it, reveling in the fact that he’s _allowed_ to do that now. Monty’s allowed to stare at him without feeling weird about it.

When Miller laughs at something Monty misses (because he’s staring, whoops) he turns to look at Monty’s reaction too. Their eyes meet for a moment before Miller leans in and kisses him gently, and then returns to watching the show. It’s such a natural, familiar gesture that Monty decides to lean his head against Miller’s arm anyway.

It feels like they’ve been together for ages.

* * *

Dinner at the Hard Rock Cafe on City Walk is fancy and elaborate but such a nice way to end their long, magic-filled day. And when they _finally_ return to their resort after filling themselves with expensive drinks and even more expensive food, Monty’s ready to crash.

“We’re headed to the hot tub for a bit,” Harper says after they get back, as though their day wasn’t exhausting and they don’t want to go right to sleep. “Want to come?” she asks.

Miller sinks onto to edge of the bed that Monty’s already collapsed on and shakes his head. “I think we’re good here.”

“Figures,” Monroe says with a laugh. She grabs her girlfriend’s hand and Harper winks over her shoulder as they exit the room, leaving Monty and Miller alone together.

Miller glances down at Monty who feels like he’s already inches from sleep before crawling across the bed to him. He straddles his hips over Monty’s and Monty groans when Miller leans in to kiss him. Despite the exhaustion in Monty’s bones he manages to reach up, pushing the hem of Miller’s shirt up so he knows to pull it off.

“So tired,” Monty murmurs as he pulls Miller back down for another kiss. Because dammit, he’ll fight off sleep if he can do this a little longer. His hands glide up Miller’s bare chest as Miller kisses Monty’s chin, Monty’s throat. “ _Nate_ ,” he sighs, and can feel him grinning into Monty’s neck.

“Tired,” Miller exhales against his skin. “Got it.” He collapses on the bed beside Monty. “Come here, then,” he says, pulling his boyfriend toward him and holding him tightly in his arms, his back flush against Miller's chest. This is good, this is easy, this is _right_. “Did you have a good day?” Miller asks quietly, to which Monty nods in response. “Favorite part?”

“Right now,” Monty exhales sleepily.

Miller grins, leaning in and kissing Monty’s neck another time. “Really? I liked Gringotts.” Monty snorts and rolls to face Miller who dips so their noses brush.

“I liked being _chosen_ ,” Monty says softly. “In Ollivanders.”

“The Hogwarts ride was nice too,” Miller adds.

“And when we all tried to fit into the phone booth.” Miller’s grin eases into something softer, something more gentle, something Monty wants more of every day. They watch each other silently for a few moments and Monty wonders if Miller’s thinking the same thing. That he’s wanted this for so long. That getting this, getting to be with one another, feels like a blessing. “Love you,” Monty whispers. Miller leans up to kiss Monty’s nose. A perfect end to a perfect day.

“Love you too,” Miller whispers back.

As Monty falls asleep, nestled into Miller’s chest, he can’t help but think that all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently went to Wizarding World (WHICH WAS AMAZING) but I couldn't remember some of the specifics/find the specifics online, so if there are a few wrong steps - my b! In theory it should all be realistic though haha. 
> 
> this is super cheesy but it was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
